brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
List of Ninjago vehicles
The following is a list of vehicles that appear in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and The LEGO Ninjago Movie. Anacondrai Crusher Bite Cycle Blade Cycle Blaster Bike Boulder Blaster Chain Cycle Condrai Copter DB X ''Destiny's Bounty (Masters of Spinjitzu) ''Destiny's Bounty (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) ''Destiny's Bounty 2.0'' ''Destiny's Shadow'' Desert Lightning Destructoid Dieselnaut Earth Driller Earth Mech ElectroMech Fangpyre Crane Fangpyre Mech Fangpyre Truck Fire Mech (Masters of Spinjitzu) Fire Mech (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) Flying Jelly Sub Garmadon's Mech Lord Garmadon's unnamed mech is a large mech constructed for him by the Stone Army, appearing only in The Last Hope. It seems to be modeled after Garmadon himself, as it's head resembles his helmet and it has four arms. It is later disabled by an energy blast from Lloyd. Garma Mecha Man Garmatron Ghost Ship Golden Master Mech Golden Mech Green Ninja Cycle Green Ninja Mech Dragon Hover Hunter HunterBuggy The HunterBuggy is a small four-wheeled vehicle employed by the Dragon Hunters. HunterCopter HunterJet The HunterJet is a small aircraft employed by the Dragon Hunters. Ice Tank Iron Doom Jay Walker One Jungle Raider Kai Fighter Katana V11 Lightning Jet Manta Ray Bomber Mech Chair Mech-enstein ''Misfortune's Keep'' Nindroid MechDragon Ninja Bikes NinjaCopter Ninja Nightcralwer Nuckal's ATV Nya's Car Oni Bike Oni Chopper Piranha Mech Protocol Kaiju Protocol Kaiju is a larger mech, resembling a more massive version of the Samurai X Mech, employed by P.I.X.A.L. in The Kaiju Protocol. It was evidently created to deal with giant monsters such as have often plagued Ninjago. P.I.X.A.L. used it to battle the Preeminent, which had escaped from the Departed Realm and begun attacking Ninjago City. After an intense battle, in which the mech's arm was ripped off, P.I.X.A.L. plugged the mech directly into the city's power grid. The boost in energy allowed her to overpower the Preeminent, which she then dragged back to the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Protocol Kaiju was equipped with an arm-mounted laser, HALO jets, missiles, a katana with an energy blade, and a circular blade on its right arm resembling that of the Samurai X Mech. The mech interfaced directly with P.I.X.A.L.'s systems, which made her plugging into Ninjago's power grid incredibly dangerous, as it had the potential to burn her out along with the mech. However, the flow of energy also allowed the mech to unleash an explosive kick that stunned the Preeminent. Quake Mech Raid Zeppelin Rattlecopter R.E.X. Rock Roader Salvage M.E.C. Samurai Mech Samurai VXL Samurai X Mech Serpentine Bus The Serpentine Bus is a bus featured in the Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu TV series. It served as the means of transportation when Skales led the Serpentine to the city of Ouroboros. Its headlights resemble snake eyes, and it has a "mouth" with a snake tongue. Lloyd Garmadon found the bus in the back of an alley as the Serpentine were boarding it. He ran into a shop and bought a snake outfit that made him look like Rattla in order to sneak onto the bus without being noticed. When they arrived at Ouroboros, however, he was discovered and captured, by Mezmo. It later reappeared in Ninjaball Run where it is used by Fangtom, Skalidor, and Acidicus to break Skales out of prison before becoming caught up in the titular event. The generals later pick up Lord Garmadon using the bus. Gallery: LloydBus.JPG|Lloyd Garmadon and Lizaru in the bus. Notes *Lloyd Garmadon sat next to Spitta on board the bus. *The Serpentine Bus does not appear in any sets. Serpentine Train Shark Army Crab Shark Mech Skull Motorbike Skull Truck Sky Pirate Jet Sky Shark Storm Fighter Stone Booster Bike Tank Bike Thunder Raider Titanium Ninja Tumbler Titan Mech Tread Assault Turbo Shredder Ultra Sonic Raider Ultra Stealth Raider Vermillion Airship The Vermillion Airship is a vehicle utilized by the Vermillion and their leaders, Acronix and Krux, to travel from place to place. It consists of a large balloon with an open air gondola slung underneath. Vermillion Invader Vermillion Racer Water Strider Warrior Bike X-1 Zane's Bike Category:Ninjago Category:Lists